<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s just something about him.. by fairymark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010037">there’s just something about him..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark'>fairymark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Lucas, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo Tech’s fuck boy, the ultimate bad boy Wong Yukhei doesn’t fall for anyone. He fucks people’s bodies and hearts. But there’s one particular boy he couldn’t stop thinking about. Mark Lee drives him crazy. And then he sees Mark wearing one of his t-shirts and completely loses his shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there’s just something about him..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukhei woke up to the contrasting coldness of the morning breeze as opposed to the tiny warm body he remembered being wrapped around him before he fell asleep. </p><p>Groaning in slight annoyance, he fluttered opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness within the room.</p><p>He looked around the room although it was pretty obvious the the person he was looking for had already left. </p><p>Mark was nowhere to be found. </p><p>The taller sighed in defeat, groaned once again in annoyance and stretched out the strained muscles from the night prior. </p><p>Mark Lee. </p><p>The tiny, stupid, dorky dude that Yukhei couldn’t stop thinking about for months now.</p><p>What’s so special about him that his mind keeps tracking back to thoughts about the smaller male’s tiny waist, pouty lips and perky ass.</p><p>Sure he’s pretty as fuck. Adorable as fuck. Sometimes sexy as fuck but those solely shouldn’t drive Yukhei crazy right?</p><p>Yukhei doesn’t fall for anyone else. People fall for Yukhei everywhere he goes and ogles at his ungodly proportions and handsomeness. </p><p>Yukhei turns heads in the crowd and breaks thousands of hearts with every step he takes.</p><p>But for the great unattainable Yukhei to be wrapped around someone’s finger was so so infuriating. That too someone so tiny and vulnerable - Yukhei felt like screaming. </p><p>He thought sleeping with his college mate and student body president Mark Lee would settle it for him. </p><p>He thought that maybe it was just pent up frustrations and sexual tension that had caused the initial attraction to Mark.</p><p>After sleeping with him, fucking him senseless and getting addicted to the sight of the smaller male coming undone right before his eyes, Yukhei felt that his feelings and thoughts about the other had worsened if anything.</p><p>This wasn’t new. Mark leaving after a one night stand with the fuckboy of Neo Tech. </p><p>Much to Yukhei’s dismay, it was actually Mark who had asked Yukhei that they keep their “bros with benefits” relationship a secret.</p><p>At first Yukhei couldn’t understand why Mark was so  keen about hiding their relationship. Not that it was anything romantic but everyone would love to boast about sleeping with Wong Yukhei within a heartbeat.</p><p>But Mark was different and Yukhei’s ego didn’t enjoy  that aspect as much as it attracted him more to the said male. </p><p>The innocent little student body president Mark Lee has a secret sex life with the ultimate bad boy. Of course Mark wouldn’t want to reveal it. That thought alone sent Yukhei into a craze.</p><p>Clearing his thoughts, Yukhei finally stood up from the bed and stretched once more savouring his bones clicking with delight from last night’s pleasure.</p><p>Mark was just so amazing to fuck. He would fit right under him. He would pour out the most delicate yet delicious moans for Yukhei to bask in. He would be so responsive under every touch and kiss from Yukhei.</p><p>It all fed Yukhei’s ego. The pleasure of causing pleasure to someone else. Knowing that each hitch of breath, each moan and each whine drawn out of Mark was caused by him. </p><p>Mark did that for Yukhei and it only got him more and more addicted to the shorter male. </p><p>Yukhei felt the coldness hit his naked body. He looked at the floor to see the scattered clothes and wanted nothing more than dress himself up.</p><p>He had finished dressing himself back up except his torso. His t-shirt was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Scratching his head in confusion, he looked carefully again. It was just nowhere to be found. It didn’t make any sense. </p><p>He definitely remembered wearing his plain, black t-shirt last night and how eagerly Mark took it off of him and threw it on the floor.</p><p>Deciding to worry about it later he picked out another simple t-shirt and headed straight to the kitchen.</p><p>Yukhei wouldn’t have guessed the sight he would be welcomed to. </p><p>Mark Lee was there. He didn’t leave. Not this time.</p><p>Mark was right there in Yukhei’s kitchen, making two cups of coffee. He had already seemed to have finished making two plates of pancakes served with bacons. </p><p>But no it wasn’t all the domestic aspects that caught Yukhei off guard. Not even the fact that Mark stayed the morning after their sex for the first time. </p><p>It was in fact what Mark was wearing.</p><p>Mark wore his knee high dark blue socks that complimented his pale skin which drives Yukhei crazy.</p><p>But that’s not what caught Yukhei’s attention this time. </p><p>Mark wore Yukhei’s shirt from their night before. The same t-shirt that Yukhei looked so hard for just moments before.</p><p>It was so fucking hot that Yukhei felt himself getting hard. The shirt that fit Yukhei normally looked enormous on Mark. It looked as if the latter was wearing an extremely oversized t-shirt and it did nothing but to turn on Yukhei more.</p><p>Mark beamed when he noticed the taller’s presence. </p><p>“Oh almost didn’t see you there. Morning, baby. You up?” He asked, voice still sore from the result of having Yukhei’s cock deep inside his throat. </p><p>It just made his cock twitch if anything in Yukhei’s pants. He wanted to do nothing more than bend Mark over the kitchen counter and fuck the life out of him.</p><p>So he intended to do that exactly.</p><p>He approached the smaller within two huge steps. Almost pounced at him. Mark squeaked in surprise but let Yukhei wrap his large arms around him with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“You stayed.” Yukhei commented, ignoring how pathetically happy and relieved he sounds. </p><p>Mark returned back the gleam. “Of course I did. I’m sorry for always leaving and keeping this a secret. I sat down and thought about it. About us. And so I decided to—”</p><p>Mark couldn’t finish his sentence. Yukhei had already pressed his cushion like lips against Mark’s tiny ones that got lost within the taller’s mouth.</p><p>Mark moaned into the kiss, as Yukhei let his large palms roam around the inside of his t-shirt and at the expanse of Mark’s soft skin. </p><p>Yukhei’s hands found themselves naturally at Mark’s waist. It drove him crazy how tiny the man in front of him was. He lifted him up with ease and Mark immediately wrapped his legs around the taller.</p><p>Yukhei carried the other and walked towards his bedroom. None of them bothered to stop kissing despite the lack of air. They enjoyed the burning sense of desperation.</p><p>At last, they pulled away breathing so heavily from running out of breath. Mark was plopped on the bed gently as Yukhei hovered over him. </p><p>Mark looked fucked already. Large, doe eyes glazed already, on the verge of tears. Cherry red lips parted and coated with saliva. Nose slightly scrunched due to the lack of oxygen.</p><p>He looked so fucking adorable and so wreckable and Yukhei wanted to do nothing more than to enter him.</p><p>“You look so sexy in my t-shirt babe.” Yukhei finally commented when he regained his breath. Mark immediately reacted to that, blushing deep red.</p><p>Yukhei took in the view. A small victorious smirk dancing across his now swollen lips. </p><p>“Y-yeah? I was hoping you would notice.” Mark spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper. His teeth caught his bottom lip as if to prevent himself to spilling anything more. </p><p>Yukhei felt like cumming at the sight. He dived back to kiss Mark one more time. He then rested his forehead against the smaller male.</p><p>“Well baby it’s too bad that it’s going to come off again.” Yukhei smirked before helping Mark out of his t-shirt.</p><p>“Leave the socks on. It’s hot.” Yukhei rushed to notify Mark before he could take them off too. Meanwhile, Yukhei took off his own clothes and got naked as well.</p><p>No matter how many times Mark saw Yukhei in his glory he never failed to get amazed every time. Yukhei was just so perfect. He was just so godly and so well built that it made Mark feel so small and vulnerable.</p><p>That thought turned Mark on. He loved the feeling of being small. He loved being taken care of and loved the attention when someone called him adorable. He wanted someone to wreck him so badly and that someone was none other than Wong Yukhei. </p><p>“Enjoying the view huh?” Yukhei spoke breaking the train of Mark’s thoughts and Mark rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his flushed face. </p><p>“Sure thing, Sir Wong.” </p><p>“God please call me Sir once more it was so hot.” Yukhei winked and Mark pretended to barf.</p><p>They laughed together after a second. Yukhei found it endearing how comfortable and open he can be with Mark and hoped that the latter felt the same. </p><p>“So how exactly are we going to do this?” Mark asked, his voice all so hushed again. </p><p>Yukhei thought about it. He had so many fantasies that he had jerked off to before during his showers. He wanted at least one of them to be fulfilled at the very moment. </p><p>“Firstly, I really want to see you finger yourself open. Can you please do that for me, baby?” He asked, hands immediately flying towards his aching cock at the mere thought of it.</p><p>Mark looked at Yukhei with wide eyes but eventually nodded, spreading his legs. </p><p>His legs opened up so prettily, blue socks complimenting his creamy thighs. The puckered hole and perky ass all in clear display.</p><p>Yukhei started to palm himself as he watched Mark’s every move intensely. </p><p>Mark brought two of his tiny fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them.</p><p>Yukhei let out a quiet curse as he kept watching Mark without any intentions of blinking. </p><p>Mark moaned around his own fingers, imaging that it was Yukhei’s thick cock in his mouth instead. Saliva pooled around his tiny mouth and leaked out which was overwhelmed to keep everything in and it turned on Yukhei so much that his breath hitched and heart beat quickened </p><p>Yukhei slowly started to stroke his cock as Mark brought his now wet fingers to the entrance of his pink whole. He pushed it in with more ease than Yukhei thought. </p><p>As if Mark read his mind, “I may have fingered myself before you woke up today,” he admitted it with a sheepish smile. </p><p>Mark was just so fucking hot Yukhei couldn’t handle it. His hands were already speeding up on his cock as Mark pushed the digits in and out of him. </p><p>The two watched each other with so much lust as they pleasured themselves and Mark was so close to cumming. It was evident from his shallow breaths and right before he could reach his climax, Yukhei was quick enough to pull out his fingers forcefully. </p><p>Mark huffed in slight annoyance as he looked at Yukhei with one of his eyebrows raised questioningly. </p><p>“As much as it would have been so hot to see you cum untouched, I want you to ride me baby boy. We aren’t done yet.”</p><p>Mark blushed profusely at how explicit Yukhei could be and meekly nodded his head once again. </p><p>“Perfect.” Yukhei grinned lopsidedly and laid back as Mark slowly straddled the taller.</p><p>Yukhei traced his fingers over Mark’s blue socks and played with the hem of it. </p><p>“You seem to have an obsession with socks.” Mark noted with a bubbly giggle.</p><p>Yukhei looked at him dazed and shook his head, “obsession with you in socks actually.” </p><p>“Dude stop it. You’re gonna make me explode from blushing.” Mark hit him playfully, settling his ass right above Yukhei’s abdomen. </p><p>“The only thing I want to see exploding is your cock although that could be a bonus.” Yukhei winked and laughed his signature dorky laugh when Mark started to giggle uncontrollably.</p><p>“Ok let’s get this done with.” Mark said more to himself than to Yukhei and aligned Yukhei’s hard dick against his hole.</p><p>Slowly he sunk down, earning moans from the both of them. Mark’s tight walls wrapped perfectly around Yukhei’s cock and Yukhei delved into the feeling of being inside Mark.</p><p>Mark slowly rose his hips before dropping back down and continued the process with his speed and pace increasing with each drop.</p><p>Moans and groans filled the room. Mark was so amazing at bouncing on Yukhei’s cock and it amazed Yukhei to see Mark’s stamina despite being so small.</p><p>Mark worked on his bounces and found the right place where Yukhei’s cock tore through his prostate. He couldn’t help but babble on Yukhei’s name as he carried on riding the taller male. </p><p>Yukhei could also feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. With one particular drop Mark came screaming Yukhei’s name and painting Yukhei’s chest with streaks of white.</p><p>Soon after, Yukhei followed suit filling Mark with his hot load. </p><p>Mark deflated and laid on top of Yukhei’s chest out of exhaustion and Yukhei embraced him as he drew aimless patterns on the smaller’s shoulder blades.</p><p>“Babe you were amazing.” He whispered kissing the crown of Mark’s head and Mark hummed in response, almost falling asleep. </p><p>The pair stayed like that for a couple more minutes, catching their breaths as their heartbeat united in sync.</p><p>“Mark,” Yukhei called him softly to which Mark hummed again.</p><p>“I have been meaning to tell you this so listen to me without interrupting,” after hearing Mark’s soft breaths and taking that as a good sign Yukhei continued:</p><p>“I think I’m falling for you. Heck, I think I’m in love with you. At first I was only just attracted to you that it drove me crazy that I decided to sleep with you. I hoped that my feelings of attraction would die down after we fucked but no. It only increased. You’re just so beautiful, kind, warm and adorkable that I can’t stop myself from falling deeper for you. I love you Mark.”</p><p>After hearing a heart felt confession from Yukhei, Mark rose back up. He looked as if he had tears in his eyes. Yukhei patiently waited for him, his eyes softening at the sight of the other. </p><p>“The reason why I stayed back today was to tell you that, Wong Yukhei, I’m also in love with you. The reason why I told you not to reveal anyone our relationship was because I was confused. You just started growing on me and I was scared that you were just toying with me. That’s why I never stayed back. I thought you would freak out. I thought you only wanted sex from me and nothing more. But I couldn’t bring myself to keep running away from my feelings and decided to tell you today. You beat me to it.”</p><p>The happiness Yukhei felt could easily be described by his smile. Mark reflected him, his chest swelling with joy. </p><p>“God I love you so much baby. Come here,” Yukhei embraced Mark once again as they shared their sweet, first ever kiss as lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>